White Clay
The White Clay, also known as Light Clay, is a foe that appears in . It is found primarily caves and ancient areas, namely the Kitten Kingdom Ruins in EBF3, or the Crystal Caverns, Lost Ruins, and the Temple of Godcat in EBF4; in EBF5, it appears in the Data Bunker. It is one of many members in the clays enemy class. Appearance Like other Clays, the White Clay is a human-shaped statue. The White Clay in particular is modeled after a priest. It wields a staff and wears white armor with gold and either blue (EBF3 & 5) or green (EBF4) markings. It has a cross shaped sigil in place of a face. Overview As the main support unit of the Clay family, the White Clay acts as a buffer and healer in battle. Most of its skills revolves around supporting its teammates, but it also possesses one -elemental attack. Naturally, it is susceptible to -elemental attacks, but absorbs Holy. On harder difficulties of EBF4, White Clays begin battles with for five turns. In EBF3 ''and 5'', choosing to or White Clays will limit them to only using a standard attack. In EBF4, a Syphoned or Berserked White Clay will have a few offensive abilities to work with, but its support spells will still be put on hold. Due to its powerful healing and buffing abilities, it may be best to deal with this enemy first. If there's a larger threat at hand, it may be wise to Syphon or Berserk the White Clay and dispose of it later. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and heals other foes. |HP = 178 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 47 |AP = 2.8 |SP = 2.8 |Gold = 32 |thunder = 100% |earth = -50% |poison = 100% |bomb = -100% |water = -50% |holy = 200% |dark = -100% |psn = 100% |weaken = 100% |item1name = Brick |item1chance = 70% |item2name = Silk |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Satin |item3chance = 20% |item4name = Silver Plate |item4chance = 15% |item5name = Elixir of Life |item5chance = 3% }}On Hard and Epic difficulties, enters the battle with 5x . Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Light Clay is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 90% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Shine |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 55 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Holy |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 50% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Megalixir |Target3 = Allies |Power3 = 4 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |RdF3 = 0% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Attack Potion |Target4 = Ally |Power4 = 20 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 70% 70% |StatusIcon4 = |RdF4 = 0% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Magic Potion |Target5 = Ally |Power5 = 20 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 70% 70% |StatusIcon5 = |RdF5 = 0% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Speed Potion |Target6 = Ally |Power6 = 20 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 70% 70% |StatusIcon6 = |RdF6 = 0% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Is used only in conjunction with Strike. |Attack4 = Syphon |Target4 = All |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Offensive Potion |Target5 = Ally |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Regen |Target6 = Allies |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 5x |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusStrength2 = 3x |RdF2 = 20% |Notes2 = Heal strength depends on target's stats, not user's. |Attack3 = Speed Potion |Target3 = Ally |Power3 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 130 (heals) |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 70% 70% |StatusIcon3 = |RdF3 = 20% |Notes3 = Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. Heal strength depends on target's stats, not user's. |Attack4 = Attack Potion |Target4 = Ally |Power4 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 130 (heals) |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 70% 70% |StatusIcon4 = |RdF4 = 20% |Notes4 = Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. Heal strength depends on target's stats, not user's. |Attack5 = Magic Potion |Target5 = Ally |Power5 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 130 (heals) |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 70% 70% |StatusIcon5 = |RdF5 = 20% |Notes5 = Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. Heal strength depends on target's stats, not user's. }}See the Hit2HP article for a list of foes' Hit2HP values and resulting heal strength. Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Strike; * Otherwise → Strike (5/20), Shine (3/20), Megalixir (3/20), Attack Potion (3/20), Magic Potion (3/20), Speed Potion (3/20). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Strike (1/2), Triple Strike (1/2); * Otherwise → Strike (2/10), Triple Strike (2/10), Syphon (1/10), Offensive Potion (4/10), Regen (1/10). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked → Strike; * <24% HP → Megalixir (1/4), Speed Potion (1/4), Attack Potion (1/4), Magic Potion (1/4); * Otherwise → Strike (4/16), Megalixir (3/16), Speed Potion (3/16), Attack Potion (3/16), Magic Potion (3/16). * Speed, Attack and Magic Potion always target the most damaged foe. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% and not Syphoned → Speed Potion. * Speed Potion always target the user. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Light Clay ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. . }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes